


Cut Your Wolf Loose

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve take a fluffy werewolf day off in the woods.</p><p>(no nookie, though it's implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Your Wolf Loose

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Steve stretched out his full length, but resisted the urge to shake and scratch. He had been too busy to skinturn for over a month, and it would be rude to carpet the hall in a thick layer of fur. He waited for a few minutes and then growled, interrupting the conversation going on behind him.

"Sorry, Pep," Tony said, "gotta go. I'm sure you can handle the board. Toss the old dogs a bone." He slipped off his robe and handed it to her.

Pepper sighed and folded the robe over her arm. "Yes, Mr. Stark," she said, and smiled, showing a bit of tooth. Pepper's fox blood showed more clearly than most folk's wild heritage. These days people were too domesticated. The world was full of dogs.

Steve had always been a wolf-turner, but before the serum he was such a scrawny wolf everyone, including him, thought he was a mutt. Shocked hell out of all of them when a Dire wolf emerged from the capsule. Tony had always been a wolf, too, but he'd been mistaken for a coyote since he was on the small side for a red wolf, which was a vanishingly rare turn-species anyway. Steve recognized the wolf in Tony the moment they met, and circled each other, bristling and snarling, but it took a while before Steve realized he hadn't just recognized _a_ wolf, but _his_ wolf.

Tony shifted and shook himself vigorously. Steve huffed at the cloud of hair that flew everywhere and flattened his ears in rebuke. Tony grinned at him and bounced forward to nip at Steve's mouth like a begging pup. Tony was never going to grow up and be a serious wolf. Steve had known he was lost the moment he realized that instead of being annoyed, he enjoyed Tony's silliness. 

Pepper brushed futilely at the fur clinging to her pencil skirt, and then shook her head. "All right, boys, go and get it out of your systems." She opened the door and stood back.

Steve leaped out with Tony racing beside him. The air was crisp and cool. Steve loved the Stark Adirondack estate which included a sizable chunk of old-growth forest. Here they never got asked for an autograph or paw print or had to pose with babies perched on their backs. Steve had hated that. He didn't mind kids, but he was always afraid he'd drop one. This, running with Tony, was just fun. Steve was stocky, but still so much taller than Tony that his strides made Tony have to go full out to keep up. 

They ran for at least a mile before Tony cried uncle, yelping and flinging himself to the ground, belly up. Steve whirled, mock-snarling, and leapt on Tony who met him with a clash of fang against fang and then licked Steve's nose. That was cheating! Steve sneezed. Tony squirmed out from under him and ran around to nip Steve's tail. Steve circled, but Tony held onto the tail, grinning between clenched teeth. Tony was a sneak, but Steve knew a few tricks of his own. He jumped straight up. Tony hung on for a moment, then let go, but before Steve landed, Tony was off and running.

Steve howled once, just for fun, and took off after him. Tony slalomed between close set tree trunks that Steve had to go around, and that gave him enough of a lead he was able to find a hiding place. Steve stopped, one paw raised, and turned around slowly, listening, and sniffing. There were other animals in the woods, but only one wolf smelled of coconut and sun-warmed pennies. He followed his nose to a fallen tree. It was hollow, and large enough for Tony. Steve grinned and stuck his head into the hollow, intending to drag Tony out with his teeth.

A weight fell on Steve's back. Surprised he tried to lift his head, but he got stuck in the tree. He heard Tony howling with victory behind him and felt the little nips Tony gave his ass and back legs. Steve shook his head. The rotten tree exploded into musty shards, and Steve rolled over, squashing Tony beneath him.

Tony yelped and panted, and finally wriggled his head free to give Steve huge puppy dog eyes. Steve grinned and held Tony down to lick his face all wet and slobbery. Then he flopped onto his side and lay there, panting. Tony sneezed and lay down next to him, pushing until he was pressed tight against Steve.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. A nap would be good. And then they would get up and play some more. Maybe they'd hunt. Maybe they'd make love. It was a beautiful day, and it was all theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Avengerkink [ Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31200772#t31200772)


End file.
